Love In Blue Eyes
by Emjay
Summary: Twelve long years have gone by since Hitomi's return from Gaea, and giving up on Van, has started a new life. But more than a few problems arise when her husband dies suddenly in a car accident, and she is sent back to Gaea without her son. Zaibach, fight
1. Default Chapter

Untitled 

Love in Blue Eyes 

Part One: Altered Destiny 

Chapter One: The One She Loved Most 

Hitomi lay peacefully in her warm bed, letting the rays of light shine on her. It's tranquil heat made her even more tired, but she knew it was already late morning. So yawning deeply, she swung her slender legs over the side and stood up. Even the room was still warm, mid-spring was always that way, Hitomi found. Awakening the true beauty of the flowers and new life before the scorching heat of summer. On the small bed table to her right was a beautifull picture frame. Inside was a handsome man, and herself. And in his arms was a little boy, only just past the age of one. His short brownie-blonde hair reflected that of his father and mother. But his eyes were neither green or brown, they were silver. They were all smiling, but none as much as Hitomi. Those had been the happiest days of her life. "Oh Sirus......" she whispered as a tear slid down her now pale cheek. Turning her back on the picture she slipped into a long summer dress and sandals, then walked out the back door into the garden behind her large victorian home. The newly bloomed garden was lush with flower and greenery. Hitomi's eyes fixed themselves on a small white gate on the far side of the yard, with an arc over it. Pink roses, in full bloom were scattered all over. Everything in her garden was beautifull "Sirus had loved to garden." she murmured "He would've loved to see this." But the thoughts of her former husband created a tight knot of grief in her chest, so she let go quickly, not wanting to bring on more tears. Walking through the short grass she made her way to the gate and opened it, which led out into a large sloping field stretching as far as the eye could see. There was a small, well worn pathway going down the hill to end up at a large cherry tree on the far side of the vast expanse. She began to run down the dirt path towards it, needing time to herself. "I need time to think things through." she whispered into the sky. A strong wind blew the grass, creating the illusion of a green ocean. It was all beautifull, not a cloud stained the blue sky, and the heat was just right. After a few minutes, Hitomi reached the tree and sat down under it, being plunged into it's refreshing shade. The wind had died down, but it was still enough to gently blow her now shoulder length sandy brown hair. For a moment she just relaxed, breathing in the crisp air of the new morning. Then dipping into her pocket she pulled out a silky white feather. Her lush green eyes gazed at it, remembering Van. Sighing, she knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to him. Two years after her departure from Gaea, the connection had been cut off. The last thing she remembered him telling her was "Hitomi, I'm sorry." Even now, ten years later, she didn't know what he had meant by that remark. It had buried itself deep inside her, creating a pit of despair that had never gone away. But then only a month after the cut off, she had met Sirus, and it seemed to had gone away. In that blissfull year, so many things had happened. And she remembered, with a painfull smile, the day he had proposed to her. It had been the night of their highschool graduation. She had smiled deeply and said 'Yes'. Then six months later, they were officialy married. Being so happy, she had forgotten about Van. It still was, something hard to do, to remember him after all these years. But again, her happiness had overflowed the day their son Gavin had been born, and Van, once again had been ignored. Then one day, precicely three days after the picture in her room had been taken, on his way home from work Sirus had been killed in a car crash. Gavin hadn't cried, not being old enough to understand. But Hitomi, now emotionaly scarred for life had wept bitterly, and for weeks on end. She had sent her son to live with her mother and father for a while, until she felt well enough to care for him. And even now, she still hadn't recovered. "Gavin!" she suddenly yelled, realizing that he might be awake looking for her in the house. Jamming the feather back into her dress she sprinted full out back towards the white gate. 

"Mrs.Yomori, why isn't my mommy taking me to school?" Gavin asked in his sweet small voice. He was feeling very confused, why was Ida's mom taking him, not his? "I'm giving her a break. She needs help right now. Especialy so soon after the accident......" the middle-aged woman replied, but cut herself off, realizing that the young boy might be sensitive to the subject. Gavin's close friend Ida, looked at him gently. "It's ok." he whispered so his mother wouldn't hear "You don't have to reply." Silently Gavin nodded in response, playing with his fingers nervously. I hope mom knows he thought to himself, worrying about her. Gavin was incredibly intelligent for his mere age of six, and even though he should be in kindergarden he was in Grade one. His chin length brownie-blonde hair swung across his face as Mrs.Yomori opened up her window. Brushing it back irritably he sighed, hoping his mother was ok. Ever since his father had died, she'd been really distant to him, only keeping to herself. And constantly sitting under the cherry tree in the field by his home with a pretty white feather in her hand. Often she would sort of go into little trances and say to him in a soft voice that he looked alot like someone she used to know. She called him Van. But he never found out who this man was. And inwardly, he really didn't want to find out. I hope mom's ok he thought again, as he continued to gaze out the window. 

The knot of fear faded as Hitomi read the note. She was happy that Mrs.Yomori was taking Gavin, it would create more time for herself. Slumping into a deep armchair she turned on the television, hoping to wash away her sadness with the sounds and pictures. A small shrine, her and Gavin had made for Sirus caught her attention and the heart wrenching grief started up again, making her break into tears. She buried her face into the soft velvet, shuddering with sorrow. Would it ever go away? Would the sadness and emptiness ever leave her? "Oh Sirus......." she sobbed as another wave of tears erupted. Suddenly, everything around her began to blur and sway and Hitomi felt as though she would vomit. Persperation lashed out on her face as the room began to darken. Then it was all viciously replaced by roaring fire and she knew what was happening "A vision......" she said with horror. The flames grew in intensity and the fire was licking at her feet. Evil laughter began to reverberate around her and she screamed, hands flying to her ears to drone out the sound. When she opened her eyes she was standing on a high plateau above a burning wasteland. Screams of agony and pain sounded throughout the world at her feet. Again the laughter started and the earth beneath her began to crumble. And she fell, deep into the abyss. Her visions had never been this intense, and she knew that it would surely kill her mentaly if it ever ended. Her fragile mind was shattering with grief and unbearable pain. "Please stop!!" she moaned as the space seemed to swallow her whole. But then it did stop, and Hitomi awoke shivering on the floor, the sweat beads still covering her clammy white face. There was a sudden knock on the door, and she knew it was Gavin. She must've been unconscious for many hours for him to be home. Sitting up, still shivering uncontrolably, she slowly walked to the front of the cold house. Hitomi opened the door and there stood her son with a warm smile on his face. But the smile faded as he saw her. In her disheveled dress and tangled sweaty hair. "Mom." he whimpered "What happened?" She sank to her knees and embraced him, breaking into tears once more. "Oh Gavin." she sobbed "I don't know." It was then that he started to cry "Mommy, what's wrong with you?" he asked, tears streaming down his face. His silver eyes pleaded her to stop crying. She looked at him, suprised at his calling her 'Mommy'. He hadn't used that name in ages. He was so worried about her, she knew. Gavin just wanted her to be alright. All this time, she had been so self-absorbed with herself, not paying much attention to him. She had ignored the fact that he cared about her so much, and that he wanted her to be happy again. And she knew that he was upset too. That he was filled with grief at not having a father, and she had just pushed him away, only wanting to think about herself. "Oh Gavin I'm sorry......" she whimpered like he had done only moments before. "Sorry for what?" he asked, now having stopped crying. "For not being your mother." Hitomi replied, kissing him lightly on the fore-head. His beautifull silver eyes shimmered and he said " I love you mommy." Then he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. And she smiled, now realizing that everything was going to be alright. 

Gavin felt so much better. His mother was going to be alright, and she was slowly pulling him back into her heart. It had seemed as though when Sirus had died, she had had only enough room for her desceased husband, and not for him. But now, she was begining to heal her broken heart, and Gavin was her son again. Even still, there was somehow a small sign of grief in her eyes. And it wasn't grief for his father, it was for someone else. Perhaps the man Van she had so often talked about before was the one, perhaps he had been a close friend or brother that she had never mentioned before. I should ask her the young boy finally concluded, having spent countless hours thinking about it. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Every time he would bring up the subject, she would just smile and tell him to 'go get some fresh air'. It was begining to get very frustrating for Gavin. After much hastle and stress he just blurted it out "Mom, tell me who this Van man is. And please don't change the subject." he said tersely, glaring at her. Taken aback, she blinked furiously and took his hand firmly in his. "Gavin, maybe it is time I told you the whole story." she answered calmly, her eyes softening. "What do you mean?" he asked, shying away from her grasp. She smiled a little and took his small hand again. "It's time I told you about my time in Gaea." she answered. Gavin gasped in shock. That was the place from her stories! He had always loved those stories, they had always seemed so magical and beautifull. But never, even in his wildest dreams had he thought that Gaea was a real place. His mother never told a lie, so he new it must be true. Without waiting for him to reply, Hitomi started her explanation "Well, it all started twelve years ago. I was a regular high-school student. I had good grades, many friends, and I was on the track team. I happened to be very fast, and won many of my races. Alot of those successes I thought were the result of the lucky pendent, that I got from your great-grandmother. It was very interesting, the way it swung back and forth, always keeping time, but I just dismissed it believing that it wasn't something to be rekoned with. Little did I know that it was more than just a lucky pendent. For during one of my races, as I was running, a crash of light shot down from the sky and a boy appeared in front of me. I yelled, realizing that I was going to crash right into him. It was then that he turned to face me, and I ran right though him. And then I was falling, deep into a bottomless pit. But only a moment later I shot awake in the sick room in the school. I thought it was just a horrible dream, but it was a vision. A good friend, Amanno Sempai was leaning over me. "I'm glad you're ok" he said, and I nodded in response. A few days later, everything was fine. I hadn't mentioned my sighting of the boy or the dream to my other good friend Yukari. I knew it would just bother her. But she was already bothered, I soon found out. It just so happened that Amanno was leaving to America in a few days and she was really upset for me. I had had a crush on him for the longest time, and she told me that I should tell him before he left. I decided I would. The next day, after school I got changed into my track clothes and ran out after him. I asked him to time my one hundred race, and if I could run it, he would honour me with my first kiss. He agreed. So I started the race, and suprisingly, the boy appeared again. This time he was real. I crashed right into him and we both toppled over. Getting up in rage he yelled at me to watch where I was going, and that if I wanted my life I should get out of there as quickly as possible. I asked him why, and I found out. Some portal opened up infront of us, and a huge dragon appeared. The boy pushed me aside and drew his sword, charging the beast. The dragon spat out a huge inferno of flame, but the boy covered himself with his sheild. I heard Yukari scream as the dragon turned on me, Amanno and herself. She had been watching from the stands, and was now on the ground with us. The giant creature leaped and started running towards us. The boy told us to run while he tried to distract it. And we did. But Yukari slipped and hurt her ankle. Amanno picked her up and continued running. By this time, the boy had caught up and was battling it once more. With a mighty cry, he sliced though the dragon. Watching in horror and disgust, I saw him stick his hand in and pull a strange orb out from where it's heart should be. I ran up to him and slapped him, asking him what he thought he was doing. The orb started glowing and a coloum of light shot down on both of us. We started to rise and Amanno screamed out my name. He ran towards me, reaching out his hand for me to grasp it. I couldn't reach it, but the pendent did. I took it and that was the last thing I remembered before being transported to Gaea." 

"And that was when, my journey started. An evil country named Zaibach was attaking and it was mine, Van, Allen and everyone else we met's task to stop them. After a long struggle, we finally defeated it and destroyed the fate-alteration engine. It was then that I had to leave Gaea, and all the friends I held dear, including my love, Van. I promised him that we would keep in touch and he held my hand for the last time before that familiar coloum of light appeared again and took me back to Earth. We did communicate for a while, but after two years, the link was severed. The last thing he said was "Hitomi, I'm sorry." Then, I met your father, and I forgot about Van. I guess I stopped loving him, because I loved your father so much. There was nothing about him and Van that were the same. They were incredibly different in every way. But Sirus was so kind and gentle, and smart and funny, and I know he loved me back more than any other woman. Again, Van was forgotten. Until now, I thought I would never talk about him again. But I guess your curiosity has gotten the best of me. I still don't know where I stand with him. I know I'll never forget your father, Gavin. But at the same time, I want to be with Van again." she sighed again than finished her story "That's pretty much all I can tell you. I've told you all I know." 

Gavin reached out to hug her and say thankyou, but before he could, a single tear rolled down her cheek, which was soon followed by many others. "I guess now that I think about it." she said, with grief staining her beautifull voice. "I miss Van so much. I wish I could see him again and tell him I am ok." The young boy gaped at his mother. He had never really thought that she still loved the charming boy from Gaea. Gavin thought that she only loved his father, not him. "Mom...." he started to say, but was rudely interupted as she jumped from her chair and ran out the back door and into the garden. Momuntarily stunned, he ran after her and found that she had exited the garden and was sprinting though the field. The white door, left ajar, was swinging in the breeze. But the young boy persisted racing through it too. "Van!!!" he heard her yell, and a white coloum of light shot down from the sky. "Mom!!!" he screamed, reaching out his hand for hers. "Gavin, take my hand!" she shrieked in return. But he was too late, she was already out of grasp. "Gavin no!!" Tears streamed down her face, illuminated by the swirling energy around her. And then Gavin started to cry, his father had left him, and now his mother too was leaving. What was he going to do? Without her, he couldn't imagine living. It was too much for him to bear. I have to reach her!! his insides screamed. There was only one chance left. Streching out his arm as far as it would go, he jumped full force into the air. Time seemed to slow as he ascended towards his mother. He could see unimaginable fear and grief in her eyes, it reflected what he was feeling. And then, they connected. Her face lit up with joy, as she grasped her son's hand. But the hold wasn't strong enough, he couldn't hold on. They released each other and Gavin fell to the ground. "Mommy!!!" he cried,tears streaming down his face. "Gavin!!" she yelled. That was the last thing she said as the light carried her away into the evening sky. And the young boy was left on Earth, continuing to sob into the cold grass. 

Mommy......... 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Allen

Love In Blue Eyes  
  
Part One: Altered Destiny  
  
Chapter Two: Allen  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your Highness, I'm sorry but I can't......" Allen tried to say. Millerna's soft eyes bekoned him to change his decision, but he couldn't. "Allen why?" she pleaded "Don't you love me?" The knight's face hardened, like a mask of stone. He knew what he had to say would hurt the young princess, and in a way, he wanted it to hurt her. It was the only way to get his decision across. If he had to hurt her, than he would. "No, Your Highness. I won't. And there's nothing you can say to convince he otherwise. I don't love you Millerna. I won't marry you." The princess sighed and tears leaped into her eyes. Folding her hands across her chest, she turned her back on him. "It's Hitomi, isn't it?" she mumbled. Allen didn't answer "It is Hitomi!" she yelled, now whirling on her heel to glare at him "I can't believe you Allen!" Her eyes now were filled with anger as she sliced through the knight with her stare. But try as she might, he didn't flinch, nor move a muscle. Instead he nodded slowly, returning the icy look. Millerna's lip trembled. "I knew it. You always loved her, from the moment you set eyes on her. What about us?,before Hitomi?" So much pain in her voice, Allen could hear it as clear as a bell. But he wouldn't be swayed by it. "There was no us." he said bluntly "There never was." A small cry escaped Millerna's lips. She looked as though someone had hit her in the stomach. The tears in her eyes began to flow down her now pale cheeks, and she began to cry, slumping to her knees. "I have to go now." Allen murmured. He walked past the sobbing princess and almost made it out. But before he could, Millerna said "Allen you jerk....I hate you!!." There was no pain her voice now, only pure rage. He could hear her fists pounding the ground, even with his back turned. And then, she started to cry again, as Allen walked out, and closed the door silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Celena sat gracefully on the window seat of her room, watching for her brother, waiting for him to appear on horseback over the hill. A small diamond ring on her middle-finger glinted in the moonlight. She sighed, and looked at it tenderly. Just the sight of it, brought the warm feeling of joy into her heart. The wedding, now only a month away, made her shiver with anticipation. "Allen couldn't have picked a better man for me." she said to herself, then started laughing. "Well he didn't exactly pick him for me....." "Lady Celena." the maids voice stopped her abruptly, and she turned slowly to look at the young girl standing in the doorway. "Oh Diantha, come in" she said sweetly. She didn't move, instead she murmured "Um, Lord Adrien is here to see you." Celena's face lit up and she bounded from her seat and out the door, into the arms of an incredibly handsome man. "Adrien!" she squeeled. Planting a kiss on her lips, the young man smiled. "Celena, I had a break from the Crusade so I decided I would come to see my future wife."he said sweetly. Celena giggled softly, remembering the day that Allen had first seen Adrien. He had come to see her brother, hoping to get a job upon the ship. Allen had almost burst out laughing, seeing the boy in his disheveled brown pants and baggy white shirt. But after hearing how much he wanted the job, and how hard he would work, Allen had decided to let the him in. Now the much refined Adrien was holding her in his arms, and she couldn't imagine him ever being such a scruffy boy of sixteen. The sounds of hooves on the brick pavement, brought Celena back into reality. "Allen's home." he said, releasing her so she could greet him. Gracefully gliding down the two flights of stairs, she came to the grand entrance. The incredibly high ceiling towered above her, where a diamond chandeleir hung. As the knight opened the large oak doors, it created an echo in the almost silent house. "Celena." he sighed, obviously glad to see her. The tired look he gave her, made her wonder how it had gone with the princess. "Um, so how was it with Millerna?" she asked softly, not wanting to upset him more than he already was. Slumping into the chair closest to him Allen groaned replying "She took it pretty hard, but she had to know...." He looked so young, so much younger than he was. It seemed to Celena that his world was crashing down on him, and he didn't know what to do about it. He had been fine for a while after the Gaean War, but as time drew on, he had sort of, deterierated. Allen was now just a simple Knight of Caeli who did his job and took care of his sister. Her pale blue eyes strayed from him as she realized one fine point. Was it her coming back that had brought him down? Maybe taking care of her and being her brother had been the problem. But there was another reason that she knew was more important than her. Hitomi. Allen had told her about Hitomi, and how much he had loved her. He said that she had gotten over her, and that she was Van's, but she knew deep down that keeping his feelings inside only made things worse for him. Celena didn't know what to say. Whether or not to ask about Hitomi. On one side, if she did, he might start to feel better if he vented his emotions. On the other side, if she did, she might cause him to suffer a nervous break-down. Finally, summoning up all her courage she asked "Is it Hitomi?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen stiffened at the name. It had been so long since he'd heard it. It almost made him want to cry. Twelve years, twelve long years.Almost too long. She only seemed like a vague memory to him now. But he knew, that she had always been there, with her sweet smile and beautifull green eyes, always inside him. He knew that even if she ever came back, she wouldn't be his, because he knew she loved Van, and always would love him. And he had excepted that, and was happy for her and especialy for Van. But then he remembered something, something so important, it would break her heart....."Allen?!" Celena's voice stopped his mind from whirling, and was brought abruptly back into reality. "I'm sorry." he replied, suddenly getting up. "Allen if you want to talk about it......" "No Celena, I don't" the harshness in his voice suprised her and she shrunk away from him. His eyes softened and he wanted to hug his sister, say sorry for hurting her, but he couldn't. She was already half way up the stairs, back to her fiance. Allen sighed, and dragged himself to his main floor room. Closing the door softly behind him, he began to undress, and slowly slipped into his warm bed. Sleep bekoned so he welcomed it with welcome arms.It seemed like only moments, before he was awakened violently by the frantic yelling of Celena from outside his room. "Allen Allen, wake up! Hurry!" Jumping out of bed quickly, he threw on his uniform and hooked up his sword, than rushed out the door. "What is it!?" he asked, while trying to calm his sister down. But her excessive babbling wasn't making any sense. "I saw a coloum of light!!" she finally splurted out, after much squeeling and screaming. Allen's heart leaped, as he realized what had happened. "Where?!!" was the only thing his mouth could produce. The sheer joy inside of him overwhelmed everything else. "Down by the brook in the forest!" she answered, shoving him out the door. Without saying good-bye, he hurtled on the saddle of his horse than sped off into the woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain cascaded down in thick sheets, chilling Hitomi to the bone. Her sopping brown hair and summer dress were in dissaray. "I had to come to Gaea during a storm, with no shoes, and wearing a thin summer dress." she chuckled, trying to make herself forget the fast approaching hypothermia. But the rain just kept coming, and she kept getting colder. There was no way around it. Rubbing her numb hands together soon became a mechanical motion, as her thoughts and feelings slowly began to slip away. She didn't even bother to look up when a very soft patter of hooves on the wet grass sounded. The small stream that flowed just to her right, slowly started to rise as the rain began to increase in severity. "Hitomi....." she heard the voice, but just barely. Consciousness was leaving her, and finally giving up just flopped over onto the ground, letting the darkness envelope her. At brief moments in time she would awake and feel the soothing motion of a galoping horse, and the warm body of someone holding her close, but only for a second. Than losing strength, would drift away again. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally woke up for good. Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to get up from wherever she was lying. But heavy dizziness ensued, and her vision swam, so she just colapsed on the floor in a heap. Somewhere in the room, a door opened and she heard a strangled gasp. It was defenitely a man, and silently she hoped it was Van. "Hitomi are......ok..?" she could only hear him in intervals and it made her frustrated. She opened her mouth to respond, but suprisingly her throat was parched, and she couldn't say anything. "Celena......get Diantha....she's.......now..." Celena, the name suprised her. That was Allen's sister, she remembered him telling her about his lost sibling. Maybe it wasn't Van, maybe it was...."Allen!" she choked. But that was all she could muster as a fit of coughing started up. Hitomi opened her eyes and saw the knight leaning over her with a large glass of water in his hand. "Hitomi drink this." he said handing it to her. Thankfully she grasped it and began to guzzle it down. Unfortunately, most of it missed her open mouth, and she blushed furiously feeling incredibly embarassed. Allen laughed slightly then poured more water into the glass, giving her another chance at quenching her thirst. Finally, with a great last gulp and sigh, she was able to talk again. "Allen I....." she tried to say, but stopping her, he held out his hand for her to grasp. "Let's go somewhere where we can have some privacy." he said shifting his gaze to Celena and the maid, supposedly caled Diantha. Hitomi smiled and took his hand, then followed him out, nodding briefly at the duo, who in turn nodded in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's been a long time." Allen murmured, staring into the blazing fire, him and Hitomi sat around. "Indeed it has." she answered, sighing softly. "I thought I would never return after me and Van were cut off from each other..." she stopped abruptly noticing the way he tensed. "I'm sorry." "It's ok." Allen answered, turning to gaze at her. "It doesn't bother me when you talk about him." A smile played on his lips, but he didn't let it show. He had to tell her....."I can't wait to see him again." she said, laughing a little. "I know he'll be so suprised. I bet he's changed so much, as I have." Her slender fingers ran themselves though the shoulder length sandy brown hair brushing her exposed skin, bringing attention to her altered appearance. But Hitomi's eyes were still their lush green, with that sparkle of beauty, and her face still glowed, making Allen grimace as he thought of what he had to tell her. Which he knew would wash all that away. Noticing his change, Hitomi's brow furrowed. "What's wrong Allen?" she asked. "There's something you should know before you see Van again." he replied, with a hint of sorrow in his normaly musical voice. Hitomi's heart sunk, had something happened to him, or worse yet, was he......? "What's wrong with Van!?" she yelled jumping out of the deep armchair she had been relaxing in only moments earlier. Standing up with her Allen took her trembling hand in his "Nothing's wrong with him Hitomi, but there's something you should know." he aswered seating her back down again. "What?" she whimpered, tears welling in her beautifull eyes. "Hitomi, this hurts me so much to have to tell you this......but I have to. Van has gotten married to someone else. I'm sorry." The tears started flowing down her face "You're lying!!" she yelled pulling free from his grasp. "That's not true!!" Again jumping up with her, Allen replied "Hitomi, I'm not lying! I'm sorry, but you have to except this!" Sinking to her knees, she stopped yelling and just cried into Allen's arms. "I know." she sobbed quietly "It's just so hard to believe." Stroking her head softly, he said "Try not to be sad, Hitomi. He's incredibly happy, and has been that way for seven years, with Arra. He had to move on, and he did. This is probably going to be hard for you to hear, but he told me that he was happier with her than with you. He said that she was his essence, his will, his strength, and that he loved Arra so much. Now you have to move on too Hitomi, find someone else...." "I did." Allen was cut off by her abrupt response. Holding her out infront of him, he said "I don't understand. What do you mean?" Hitomi smiled a little than replied "I found someone else, two years after me and Van were cut off. His name was Sirus." but her smile faded as she continued "We got married soon after, and I was so happy, like Van is. And then we had a son, his name is Gavin, he's six now. But five years ago, Sirus was killed in a car crash. It seemed as though for the longest time after that, I was holding on to life by a thin thread. I was constantly crying, and never smiled. Just before I came back to Gaea, I had a vision, it was horrible. I woke up on the floor after it was finished, and I was shaking so much, and sweat was all over me. It was then that Gavin came home from school, when he saw me, he just crumpled. He told me that he was so scared because he thought I was going to leave him like Sirus, because of the way I had been acting. I realized that he needed me so much, and I had been just pushing him away. Gavin was the one that brought me back to reality. I told him about Gaea, since I never had before, and that made me remember Van for the first time in twelve years. I knew that I still loved him, and that I had to see him again. But then I did come back and Gavin didn't." she burst into tears and flung herself into Allen's arms again "And now I've lost Van too. I've lost all the people I care about most in my life. My husband, my son, and Van.What am I going to do?" Allen, suprised from her story, didn't answer. He couldn't believe that Hitomi had really gotten married and had a son. He had always thought that she loved Van too much to ever have room in her heart for another. But again, it had been twelve long years since she had seen or even heard from him, she couldn't wait forever. It was that way with Van too. He had found Arra, as she had found Sirus. "Hitomi, you have to try to calm down. Crying isn't going to get you anywhere." he finally said, holding her shoulders firmly. "You're going to have to trust me on this one." With a final sniff, Hitomi dried her eyes, obeying the knight's words. He was right, crying would get her nowhere. "I want to go to Fanelia." she said abruptly, holding her head high "I want to see Van." "We'll go tommorow, I can't take you today." Allen answered, before he even knew what he was saying. Hitomi leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank-you Allen." She released and looked at him with her beautifull green eyes, and he saw a rekindled fire of strength. Hitomi had always been to strong to just colapse and cry, thinking someone else would solve her problems. But now, he saw something more than just strength, something he had never seen before. It was the Hitomi from her youth, even at her current age, smiling back at him. And it was then that Allen knew, everything was going to be alright. 


	3. Saying Good-Bye

Love In Blue Eyes  
  
Part One: Altered Destiny  
  
Chapter Three: Saying Good-bye  
  
  
  
  
  
The one from the past is present,  
  
A love lost forever,  
  
Only to be found by another,  
  
Mingled blood brings new awakenings,  
  
Of a race not found in all,  
  
To quell the evil rising,  
  
Before their feet, a child is brought,  
  
To a world not his own,  
  
And a destiny is realized,  
  
Where others fear to tread.......  
  
Van awoke with the words from the dream, floating in his mind. The whole thing had seemed so real, more real than any of his dreams. Perhaps it was a vision, like the ones Hitomi had had......."Van, what's wrong?" came a soft, melodical voice from off to his right. Turning, he locked gazes with Arra, his beautifull wife. Her long raven hair, not unlike his own, trailed around her as she propped her head on her hand. Arra's clear blue eyes were etched with concern, and Van, seeing her like that lay back down, entwining her fingers with his saying "Nothing, I'm sorry for wakeing you." She gave him a lopsided grin, replying "Don't go back to sleep. It's seven o'clock, time to get up." Van groaned sarcasticaly, then started laughing as he kissed her nose softly. "Well, the Queen of Fanelia has to be there when a peace-treaty is made. You have to sign it too you know." he said. Arra rolled her eyes then threw a nearby pillow at him as he got out of bed. Reacting quickly, he turned, caught it then threw it right back at her. A girlish squeel escaped her lips, and she stuck her tongue out. Laughing hysterically, Van returned the gesture, then blew a kiss as he slipped on his red turtle-neck shirt which sported the Fanelian emblem, black baggy pants and black velvet cape. While lacing up his brown boots, he tried(and failed) at combing his unruely hair. "Arra" Van called over his shoulder "Would you like to take a shot at trying to comb this rat's nest out?" "Of course" she answered happily, jumping out of the king sized bed. Grasping the comb, she began slow but forcefull movements through his hair. Within minutes, it was tangle-free and shining like his stallion's glossy coat. "Wow my dear, not only are you incredibly beautifull, but you work mericles!" he laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A soft knock on the door at the far side of their master bedroom sounded, and a loud "Van! Are you awake yet?! It's time to go!" was called from the other side. Boudning over to the large oak doors, Van burst through them and jumped his cousin Miydan, who had summoned him. The towering aqua haired man was ready for him though, and with the smallest turn of his tanned arm, sent the young King soaring back into the room. "Still think you can jump me dear cousin?" he laughed. Van started laughing too, as he stood up, brushing himself off. "I keep trying. Someday I will though...." "Ha!" Miydan interupted patting him on the back "I'd like to see that!" Arra, now dressed in a soft blue dress, walked over to the hysterical duo and smiled "Oh Van, even at your age, you still love just playing around with dear ol' cousin Miydan, don't you?" "I'm not that old, am I?" Van whinned, pretending to be hurt. "I'm only twenty-six...." "Twenty-seven tommorow." came the icy voice of Van's high priest Paillarh. His flaming red hair was tied back in a tight pony-tail, and his cold silver eyes made him look almost evil. It seemed like he enjoyed following the King around, almost making a game of ruining all of Van's good moods, and slicing through even the most joyfull of events. "I suggest you get moving Your Highnesses." he hissed "You both are already late for your trip to Gwiniyr Wynd. The peace treaty between you and the country of Gerravia is much more important than some silly game." Van's dark red eyes flashed with anger at Paillarh's disrespect. But instead of breaking into a fitfull rage, he contained his distaste. " You're right Paillarh, I guess we should get going." He looked over at his cousin " Are you going to come too Miydan?" who nodded in agreement. It wasn't exactly his duty to be there, or to sign the treaty too, but he always felt a strange significance just being there to help the younger King. Miydan was, actually, the King of his own country, Vadclar. But during times when it wasn't dire for him to stay, he would come to visit in Fanelia. And Van loved having his company. On more than one occasion he had told Miydan that he resembled Folken so much, it almost seemed as though they really were biological brothers. Even the age was almost the same. Van was twenty-seven and he was thirty-one. Before the Great Gaean War, the young King hadn't even known about Miydan, and it wasn't until after it had ceased, that him and Van had been formally introduced. But now, their friendship and closeness had grown so much and Miydan hoped that it would never be broken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Grage, one of Van's advisers came crashing down the hall towards them. "Your Highness!!!" he yelled, skidding to a halt. "The ship Crusade has been spotted heading this way!" "Send a telegraph out asking why they're here" Van said as emediately as he started walking swiftly down the main staircase towards the front doors of the pallace. "Already been done." Grage replied, following close behind. "Lord Van, we can't attend to this right now." came Paillarh's harsh voice from the top of the stairs "Gwynir Wynd is waiting......" "Shut-up!!" Van exclaimed, turning on his heel to face the defiant Priest. "The treaty can wait!" A low growl of protest started to rise in Paillarh's throat, but he quelled it, slicing through the King with his icy stare instead. Resuming his swift pace down to the main floor, Van was met with an exstatic servant, waving a return telegraph from the Crusade in her hand. "Your Higness, you won't believe who's coming in Lord Allen's ship!!" she said, almost keeling over with excitement. Snatching the paper from her hand, he read aloud, still walking out the doors, with Arra, Grage and Miydan at his heel, eager to hear what it said. "Your Highness, King Van Slanazar deFanel, we are happy to inform you.... yadda yadda yadda......" he trailed off, reading the rest in his to himself. Suddenly, his head snapped up, and he gaped, wide eyed at the Crusade as it came to land. "What does it say?" Arra asked softly, taking his hand in hers. Not answering, he pulled her down the front steps of the pallace and half ran, half walked towards the ship. The front hatch opened with a small hiss, slowly descending to the ground. The familiar face of Gaddes, and the rest of the crew could be seen as they filed out one by one, into two neat lines on either side of the hatch. And then, Allen Schezar, his long time friend, and rival walked out, bowing respectedly. "Van" he said gazing at him with a stern look "There's someone here who wants to see you." "Who-?" Arra tried to ask the knight, but was cut off as she heard a strangled gasp come from her husband. Turning her clear blue eyes, she watched as a beautifull woman, with shoulder length sandy brown hair slowly make her descent from the Crusade. "Hitomi?" she heard Van choke, and emediately knew who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi's green eyes glistened with tears as she saw him, standing there with his wife. She was incredibly beautifull, and her raven hair matched that of Van. They were too perfect of a couple, and it hurt Hitomi so much to see it. She couldn't bring herself to meet gazes with her long- ago-love. Because she knew if she did, she would most certainly start crying. Hitomi could hear him call her name, almost gasping as he did so. Her heart wrenched horribly, and a giant knot of sorrow suddenly buried itself deep inside her. "Van." she finally said, it was all that she could say. And she saw him start walking slowly towards her, detaching himself from the woman beside him. "Hitomi." he said "I'm so sorry." Then he started crying, tears streaming down his face like small waterfalls. Van lifted out his arms to embrace her, but she pushed him away as she started to cry too. "I can't do that Van. You know I can't do that now." He breathed in quickly, and he looked so hurt, so small and lonely. "It's been too long Van. We've grown too far apart." Hitomi murmured, looking past him to his wife, longing to be where she was, instead of being the one who had to leave Van. "I'm so sorry Hitomi." he said again, his beautifull red eyes glistened. Swallowing hard, she replied "I just came to see it. Somehow I didn't believe what Allen told me was true. But now I have seen it for myself, and now I must go...." "No!" he cried out, grasping her arm "Before you leave, please Hitomi, just stay one night. I know we can't even be friends anymore, but please stay. I can't let you out of my life again so soon, before you tell me what you've been doing, these long twelve years. At least if you do, I'll have something to hold on to when you're gone." Hitomi's heart wrenched again, and more tears streamed down her face. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he making this even more hard than it already was? But something inside her told her that she should. She knew that after this, she could never see him again, so she had to do this one last thing. For Van's sake, she would do it for Van. "I guess I could." she mumured "But only for one night. This is already making things harder for me Van. Just for one night." And for the first time, in twelve years, Hitomi saw him smile. It was small, but it was there. Then she smiled too, happy that even if things with them would never work out, she could share this last moment with him. "Come on, come see the palace. We have much to talk about." he said, lending his hand for her's. Hitomi took it lightly, then let him guide her to the beautifull white bricked palace in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's been so long, I thought I'd never see you again...." Van murmured as they sat together by Folken's grave, the ever silent Escaflowne looming in the shadows. There was a slight breeze, refreshing on the considerably humid day in Fanelia. Hitomi sat with her back slightly turned away from him, and she twirled her sandy brown hair around her finger. "I thought I'd never see you again either." she replied, glancing sideways a moment, then returned her gaze ahead, down over the large hill the grave rested on, into the suburban city below her. "Fanelia looks so beautifull since the last time I saw it. Infact, it was in ruins then." she laughed a little, hearing him cough sarcastically. There was an awkward silence before Van broke it "Tell me Hitomi, when I left you for good after the cut off, did you find someone else? Like I did....?" "Yes." she responded almost emediately "What is his name?" Van asked. Hitomi swallowed hard, and he could vaguely see small teardrops forming in the corners of her lush green eyes. "His name was Sirus." she mumbled. Again Van asked "Do you have any children?" Hitomi nodded, then said "His name is Gavin. He's six." Slightly taken aback, Van didn't quesiton Hitomi further. He supposed she would like to ask some things of him too. But she didn't, so, after waiting a minute, just to be sure he asked "Hitomi, why are you going to go back to Earth? I mean, your husband is there for Gavin...." "Sirus is dead." she replied harshly, getting to her feet. "And further more, who said I was going back to Earth?! I'm perfectly happy here. I'm sure Allen would love to have me live with him for the time being.!" Van gasped at her sudden outburst, and felt slightly hurt, but mostly sorry for her loss. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." he mumbled "But what about your son?! You can't just leave him there on Earth alone! He needs protection, food, shelter, and you!" Hitomi turned sharply on her heel, and locked gazes with Van. There was so much sorrow and grief in her normaly sparkling green eyes. "I can't go back. And I can't get him here. I don't have the pendent, you do." she said "I've already risked enough just getting her in the first place. Even if you gave me the pendent now, I wouldn't have the heart to do it. To bring him here, or to take me back to Earth. Doing that could bring on the horrible visions again, and even possibly threat the survival of Gaea." her skin crawled, remembering the vision on Earth. She didn't know how it had happened, and she didn't want to find out. Leaving the pendent alone, would make everything alright. Anyway, she was sure that Gavin would be ok. He would've figured out already where she had gone, and most likely have gone to his friend Ida Yomori's house, and explained his dilema."Um Hitomi." Van murmured "I don't even have the pendent. I gave it to Arra, my wife, and she gave it to her mother in her home country Gerravia. We're going to sign a peace treaty there tommorow, so I could get it back....." "No" Hitomi said bluntly."I don't want it." Turning on her heel again, she began to leave. She had had enough. Van had changed too much, he wasn't anything like he had been. Hitomi just wanted to get out of Fanelia and go back to Asturia and see all her other old friends. Hopefully, they hadn't all changed for the worst. "Hitomi wait!!" Van shouted running after her. "I know you want to go. But before you leave now, I want to give you something." He grabed her hand and unsheathed his Fanelian sword. She cried out thinking that he was going to hurt her, and started wriggling trying to break free of his grasp. "Hitomi stop." the harshness in his voice suprised her, and she inwardly cursed herself for ever thinking that he would hurt her. There was obviously more to the gift than what she could see. "Hitomi, for the longest time, since you first saw my wings, every time I flew, I could see a yearning in your eyes to be in the sky with me. I have been doing some extensive research, and have discovered a way for you to have wings like me and the Draconians from the past. Just give me your wrist..." she extended her arm, eyes shining, finally knowing what he was giving her. He took the sword, and sliced a deep gash in it. A great pang of pain shot through her entire body, but she didn't cry out. Then doing the same with his wrist, he rubbed both of them together firmly. Looking closely, Hitomi marvelled at the way his blood shone a slight tinge of silver, and then looking at her own wrist saw that the his blood was spreading throughout her own and all of it was soon the same as his. "Oh Van...." she whispered, almost crying. But he touched her lips with his finger, silencing her. "Hitomi, I know you're not the only one who would take great pride in being part Draconian. If you wish, you may give it to your son if you ever see him again, and no one else, unless you firmly believe they are worthy of it." Then, suddenly spreading his beautifull white wings he said "Now Hitomi, show me yours." She took his hand, then focousing all her thoughts, let them free for the first time. They burst through her back, creating the oddest feeling she had ever experienced. And she laughed, laughed for sheer joy, soaring into the sky with Van, hands entwined together. "Oh Van thank you!" she shouted. "I've never felt so happy in my entire life!" He smiled back then descended to the ground, waiting for Hitomi to finish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she landed, Hitomi folded her wings in, though not totaly puting them away. As Van looked at her, she could see nothing in his eyes besides happiness and pride, like a father, watching his child take their first steps. "I can't believe this is actually happening." Hitomi sighed, suddenly slumping to the ground in exhaustion. She had never thought that flying would take so much out of you. "I'm just so happy Van. Even though you're leaving me forever now, I'll always feel like a part of you is with me." Tears suddenly stung her eyes, but she pushed them back, not wanting to cry, spoiling her whole afternoon with Van. Inwardly, she just couldn't believe that she had decided to never see him again. But she knew also, that it would be perhaps better that way, for both of them. Somewhere deep inside of Van, tucked away is the deepest part of him, she knew that his feelings for her were still there. And if she kept coming back to Fanelia, those feelings might arise, jepardizing his marrige with Arra. The same thing might happen to her too. There more she would come, the harder it would be to say good-bye again. It would just be better to never see each other again. Even though it was so hard to do it, it was the best thing for them at the moment. She knew that he wouldn't give up his six year union to Arra just to be with her. "You'd better get going Hitomi. Allen will be looking for you, it's getting late." Van said. The sun was sliding over the west mountains, lowing in the sky creating a purple hue. It was a beautifull sight, and Hitomi was glad this is where she spent her last moments with Van. Tucking her wings away, she gave him one final hug, and suddenly he pulled her closer and their lips met. Parting he murmured softly "That was the kiss I never gave you twelve years ago." Hitomi smiled, the tears from earlier now sliding down her cheeks. "Good-bye Van." she whispered, then turned, and started running down the hill, not wanting him to see her cry. "Good-bye Hitomi!!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face too. He watched from the hill as she boarded the Crusade, and seeing him, waved her last good-bye. "Good-bye, Hitomi....." he whispered, as he clutched the silver ring she had slipped from her finger into his hand only moments earlier. Turning it over slowly, he read : Sirus and Hitomi. 


	4. The First Verse

Love In Blue Eyes  
  
Part One: Altered Destiny  
  
Chapter 4: The First Verse  
  
  
  
Allen sat stiffly near the front of the Crusade, watching the mountains and forest go by without a thought. It was all too much the same for him. He had been to Fanelia and back so many times, he practically knew every tree by name, and every small river by it's size. His blue eyes twinkled suddenly, as he remembered faintly, of something he had seen only two days earlier. He had been waiting for Hitomi with his men outside the flying ship, when he had looked up and swore he saw two angels flying together, hands entwined over the hill where Folken Lacour deFanel lay silently in his grave. Gaddes had asked him why he had gasped, and he had told the sargeant exactly what he had seen. He had given Allen a bemused glare, as if questioning the Captain's sanity. And Allen had laughed, seeing Gaddes' face. He hadn't told Hitomi though, bringing it up might make her remember Van. He remembered the way his chest had tightened with sorrow, seeing the way Hitomi looked when she had boarded again, ready to go back to Asturia. Allen didn't want to make her feel or look that way ever again. "Boss, Lady Hitomi wishes to see you." said Adrian(he had come on the trip too) as he exited her room. Allen's head snapped up at his soon- to-be brother in law's voice. "Ok." he answered, yawning as he stood up. The sun was already gone, and the Mystic Moon hung glowing in the sky. It was probably almost mid-night, and Allen was suprised that Hitomi was still awake. Sauntering over, half asleep, he pushed the ajar door open, to find her sitting against the pillow's on her bed, gazing wordlessly out the small window beside her. He coughed and her head turned, now aware of his presence "Oh Allen." she said, sounding suprised, as if she had forgotten her summoning him. "You called?" he asked sarcastically, seating himself in a small chair beside the bed. Not fully wanting to though, after he had sat in a similar chair for over an hour. She laughed a little then smiled, her green eyes shining in the candle-lit room. "I just wanted to ask you something." she murmured, her smile suddenly fading. "What?" he asked, listening intently. Hitomi paused for a moment then continued "Allen.......do you love me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His expression made her flinch. It was suprise mixed with other sign's she knew meant no. She could see him struggle with words to answer her with. What was he going to say? Inwardly she didn't want to find out. "Hitomi I-" he stopped abruptly, still unsure of his answer. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything." she said, before he could continue "I know that the feelings you had for me twelve years ago were never true. And even if they had been, they surely have faded by now......" "No." Tears flung into her eyes, as he confirmed her suspicsion. But Allen wasn't finished "No Hitomi, you're wrong. I do love you. I always have, and always will. I have never stopped loving you since you left for a single moment. You have always been there, your warm smile and eyes shining, inside my heart. When you came back, I knew that you were going to find Van. And I knew that you thought that the both of you were going to get married and live happily ever after. But it can never be that way with you two, because Van has moved on, and I assumed you had too. It hurt me so much to tell you about Arra, and after your last moments with Van, I was waiting for you to tell me whether you loved me." Hitomi didn't know what to say, and inwardly didn't want to say anything. How could she have even asked the question at all? There was no way she could do this. She just couldn't, even for one moment, think of even considering starting a relationship with Allen.......It just didn't seem right. Infact, now that Hitomi really thought about it, she didn't even love him in the first place. But at the same time, somewhere deep inside her, she did want to feel that way. To end all the suffering in her life, even if that meant she would be doing something that she didn't want. "No." she said abruptly "I don't love you......I don't even know why I asked you." Getting up, she walked quickly over to the door saying "It's late, I want to go to sleep now. Please leave." the harshness in her tone suprised even her. But she had to be firm, so she could wipe away the yearning and wanting to love and be loved. And she couldn't make Allen believe something that wasn't true..... "Ok, I'll leave." Hitomi had expected him to say more, and was a little suprised at his calm voice. As though he had always known what she would say. But he just got up slowly from her small bed and walked silently out the door, closing it softly behind him. For a moment, she just stood there, thinking about what had happened. Then, shaking it off, she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. Tears began to form suddenly and she whispered "I always thought that returning to Gaea would make me happy. But all it has done is tear my life apart again......." and then sleep swept over her like a shroud, sending her into her dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She has returned" a icy voice said from the concealment of the darkened room. "I realize that Villn. But there's nothing we can do until she comes to Asturia!" another voice snapped, making the first figure flinch. Taking a step forward, he was awash with a sudden light, eminating from an opened door. "Lord Zander, she is on her way back with the knight....." the young page stiffened under Villn's glare, his cold eyes ordering him to stop. "His Highness is busy right now. Go away." he commanded, flicking his stare on the considerably larger man beside him, waiting to receive priase for his good work. "Shut up Villn." Zander said tersely, motioning the page to come in, totaly ignoring the commanders look. "Tell me Yuine" he hissed, sitting down slowly "How long will it be until the girl is with us?" the young page trembled slightly, not knowing what to say. After a quick moment, Villn shouted "Answer His Highness when he asks you a question......!" before he could say more, Zander stood punched him, sending him flying across the room. With a defening crunch, he hit the wall with great force, rendering him unconscious. A small yelp escaped Yuine, as he witnessed the event. Zander sat down again and masaged his temples, barely even noticing the page was still there. "Excuse me Your Highness." Yuine suddenly squeeked. Raising his head he replied "What?" Swallowing hard, Yuine asked "Um, what girl are we actually looking for anyway? I mean I've never been to any of the gatherings." Licking his lips, Zander smiled menecingly responding "Why, the girl named Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi awoke feeling utterly cold. The window beside her was shut tight and the door was closed. But it still felt as though a dead breeze was blowing around the small room. Shivering, she pulled the covers closer, trying to bring the slightest warmth to her trembling body. The Mystic Moon's silver light cascaded through the window, creating an odd hue on the floor. And every now and then, Hitomi could see the shadows of trees and other things obscuring it. The entire ship was silent, except for the grunts of the men in other rooms beside hers, and the soft humming of the Crusade. Crusade, it made her suddenly think of Allen. And the way he had embraced her so many times before, and then she remembered when he had proposed to her............"No!" she shouted abruptly, jumping from the cot. Running to the door, she flung it open and raced towards the docking bay where they kept the guymelef's. "Why do I keep wanting to love Allen so much?!" she cried, breaking into tears. "I love Van, I love Sirus, and I always will!" Cranking the lever beside her, Hitomi opened the giant door at the end of the Crusade. Wailing wind rushed around her, blocking her from hearing anything except the fast beating of her heart. In the far distance, that kept getting more distant as the ship moved away from it, she could see Fanelia. Some small lights still flickered as signs of awake life. She would go to Fanelia and ask them for their help, she would see Van again...... Concentrating hard, she could feel her back bone crunch and crackle as it made way for the wings trying to escape. Hitomi could feel the small pain as they shot out, snapping one of her dress straps. Extending them as far as they would go, she readied for flight. Suddenly she heard a faint cry from behind her "Hitomi.....wait....." it was barely there. Turning slowly, Hitomi saw Allen standing there, his golden hair billowing in the wind. His clear blue eyes were wide with suprise and grief. "Hitomi, you're a Draconian......?" the words were almost lost in the wailing and the thrumming of the rudders on either side of the Crusade. Without replying his frantic call, she turned, her eyes burning with tears and anger, and jumped from the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen ran, out of pure adrenalin he ran, towards Hitomi, trying to stop her. How can this be? his mind screamed. It didn't make sense, how could Hitomi be a Draconian? But Allen knew it was true, he was seeing it with his own eyes. It was real, every part of it was real. He screamed her name again, but even he couldn't hear it, let alone Hitomi. And then he jumped too, reaching out for her hand. It grappled in the air for a moment, and caught hold of something, but it wasn't her. Falling he expected to hit ground, killing him emediately. Instead, he hit the metal of the Crusade, still holding whatever he had grasped. Allen opened his eyes, and stared into the distance, and he saw Hitomi flying with her beautifull white wings toward Fanelia. A broken sob escaped him and tears streamed down his cheeks. He let his grasp free, and a white feather floated away. But he didn't even see it, he closed his eyes and let himself cry. "You know you can't Hitomi......." Allen sobbed, the sound being droned out by the wind. A sudden shrill scream, stopped him emediately and his eyes flared open. She was falling.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sudden snap caught Hitomi off guard. Her wings buckled and she couldn't straighten them. Why did I do this?! her mind screamed with fear. It had barely been two days since her last moments with Van. They hadn't grown accustomed to flying yet. There was no way they could support her weight for a long span of time. Hitomi was falling and no one could save her. "Oh Van........!!" she cried, wishing he was there to break her fall, to keep her alive. But he wasn't, she was going to die. It seemed as though in that last moment before she hit the ground, she went deaf. The loud wailing of wind in her ears ceased, and everything seemed eerily silent. You're not going to die, I won't let you...... It was someone's voice, in her mind. It wasn't Van, she knew, Hitomi couldn't recognize it. And then there was a picture in her head. At first it was blurry, and Hitomi could only make out the shapes of two people, a man and woman. Then there voices sounded again, and the picture was amazingly clear. You won't die, we won't let you..... Her eyes watered as she realized who they were. Varie and Goau were standing side by side on a sloping field. And Folken, Naria and Eriya were there too. They were all smiling comfortingly, hands entwined with eachother. But why?How? Hitomi asked, not believing they were actually there. Because two people are waiting for you, they need you, we need you to save us, before it's too late...... Hitomi's heart leaped and she asked Van?! hoping with all her soul that that was who they meant. But Varie shook her head, and Hitomi almost cried No, you and my son cannot be, it is someone else, and your son too. Please don't give up now. I know how much you loved Van, and, perhaps, still do. But he loves another more than he could ever love you. Good-luck on your quest..... They all began to fade, and Hitomi cried out My quest? What are you talking about? Who is waiting for me? It just didn't make any sense, what did Varie mean? But her reply was plain You will know when your heart tells you......Then she was gone, and Hitomi hit the ground with a deafening thump.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her head throbbed, and pain coursed through her body with excruciating force. Hitomi's breathing was slow, and she could barely move. The slightest small snap of a twig sent more lancing pain to her head, and she shrieked in grief and she tried to lift it. The only comfort was the soft feathers of her still outstretched wings. But even on them she could feel dry blood, sticky and foul smelling. At least I'm not dead..... she thought, trying to be optimistic. It didn't work though, and soon gave up in trying to ignore the pain. Suddenly, her highly tuned ears picked up the sound of a pair of boots crashing though the forest. Once, she thought she heard them call out, but it was lost in the dense underbrush. And then all at once, it was louder and whoever it was, ran into what Hitomi thought was a small clearing where she lay. "Hitomi.....!!" they called. It wasn defenitely a man's voice, and she cringed as her head throbbed again. Hitomi could feel their presence beside her, and their hand slowly stroked her cold forehead. "Oh Hitomi no........" the voice was almost a whisper, and a teardrop splashed on her arm. Slowly opening her lush green eyes, she reached out with her trembling arm and touched his shoulder. Her vision cleared and she saw Allen crouched by her side, sobbing into his hands. When she brushed him with her hand, his gasped and let out a small cry. "Hitomi......you're alive!!" he yelled, his now exposed clear blue eyes shining. She smiled and tried to laugh, but all she could make out was a small grunt. "Hitomi I was so worried I thought you had died....." she pressed her finger to his lips silencing him. "I'm ok really, but why did you come? Why didn't you just give me up as dead?' she asked, in a more confident tone. "Because I love you Hitomi." he replied, tears brimming in his eyes again. "I love you so much. I just couldn't give up, because what if you were alive?" Suddenly, the knot of grief and sorrow that had buried itself inside of her, was gone. And she was filled with the feeling she had only experienced once before. All the sadness that had followed her around since Sirus had died had now flown away like a released dove. There was so much happines, now. "Oh Allen....." she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too....." She pulled him closer and his lips brushed against hers. It was then that she realized what Varie had meant. Allen had been the one waiting for her. He loved her with all his heart, and now she loved him back. She knew it wasn't the infatuation from years ago, her heart had chosen him now, because it felt so right. "Oh Hitomi....." he whispered, his hands gliding through her long hair. "You're so beautifull. I'm never going to let you go...." And then she was lost in his sweet kiss, feeling joy again. 


	5. Falling Angels

Love In Blue Eyes  
  
Part One: Altered Destiny  
  
Chapter 5: Falling Angels  
  
  
  
  
  
Millerna watched, silently, as the Crusade landed in the distance. A lone tear slid down her cheek. No more followed. She sighed, clutching a small locket in her palm. Turning it over slowly, the one word Marlene was scawled in neat handwriting. Millerna opened it with a click, and her heart wrenched at the picture inside. Allen stood holding Marlene's hand in a beautifull garden, they were smiling at eachother. Even in the dim picture, she could see her deceased sister's eyes shining. She loved him so much.....Millerna thought, and Allen had loved her back "But not anymore...." she murmured, trying to conceal the hatred burning inside her. "He loves Hitomi...." More tears began to trickle down her face, and she wiped them away in annoyance. Millerna had always hated crying, Allen, if you loved my I wouldn't be crying...... she whimpered to herself, trying to bring on more anger. But in doing that, it only made her more frustrated. She could hear Eries calling her, but it seemed so distant and not important. In her minds eye she could see Allen, with his beautifull eyes, golden hair and he was smiling. Her heart melted seeing him like that, and a knot formed in her throat as she realized that he would never smile at her like that. He could just be there to do his job, and nothing more. They were nothing now, and it hurt her more than she already was as she wished that Hitomi had never come to Gaea..."Millerna!"her older sisters harsh voice intruded on her thoughts, and she almost yelped in suprise. Blinking a few times to wash away the tears, she turned to see Eries standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Where have you been?!" she snapped, suddenly walking in. Millerna tried to smile and say she had been day-dreaming about her fiance......"Joradin has been waiting patiently, and you've been sitting here crying over a silly Knight!" She flinched at the mention of her future husband and the fact that Eries had seen the tears. "I'm sorry..." Millerna mumbled, running her hand through her pale blonde hair. She hated how even at her current age, Eries still seemed to govern over her life. "Well sorry isn't going to cut it. Now come on before we waste even more time." The older sibling grabbed Millerna's arm forcefully and dragged her out the door. "Why do you keep avoiding all your meetings with Joradin?" she suddenly asked, sounding almost sympathetic. "Well he's really nice....." she answered "And smart, funny, handsome and he seems to care about me alot. But he's just not Allen....." Eries groaned, coming to a halt "I can't believe that after twelve years you're still hounding over him. Can't you get it Millerna? He doesn't love you, so I don't know why you even bother to give him a thought. Now you've got someone who actually cares you exist, who loves you and wants to spend the rest of their life with you. And you're pushing him aside just because you seem to think that you can sucker Allen into loving you. He never did and he never will, so just give up." Millerna gasped, hearing Eries say that. "Don't you understand?" she retorted, almost breaking into tears "I know he loves me but he just doesn't seem to realize it. I know he does! I just know it! If he loved Marlene, than he loves me!" "How do you have the right to say that?!" It wasn't Eries who answered her. Millerna's heart swelled with anger, as she turned on Allen. "I have every right because I know you love me!!!" she screamed, her words echoing through the hall. A few servants stopped to stare at the princess' distress, not daring to move. Allen's voice broke the silence after only moments, and there were no words to descibe the rage in his voice "I'm not going to ask for pardon in saying this. Because it is the truth." he said, shaking with fury, trying to contain the anger building inside of him "You are a stupid, idiotic, bitch Millerna. How dare you use Marlene as a tool?, as a weapon against me, trying to weasel your way into beleiving that I love you. Because I don't, and I never will. If there is any possible way that you can hear me through your thick-skull, than I hope that you take that into consideration. Because as I said before it's the truth, and don't you ever forget it." It seemed as though in that moment, before Millerna broke into heaving sobs, that her entire essence crumbled underneath her. Even she knew that after hearing what Allen had said, she would never be the same again. Eries left her side and walked over to the Knight. "Thank-you Allen. I've wanted to say that to her for the longest time, but never had the heart to do it. She desperately needed some help in realizing the truth...."Allen bowed repectively, before she could say any more, and left her standing there with her crying sister. "Where are you going?" she asked, as his foot-steps echoed down the hallway. "The woman I love is waiting for me." he answered, not turning to face Eries as he ran. She didn't ask who it was, because she didn't need to. Neither did Millerna.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat waiting in the garden with Celena for Allen to return from the palace. It was just past two o'clock she figured, as the sun just began to make it's descent towards the eastern mountains that overlooked the capital of Asturia. It was warm and the breeze blew freely, making her sandy-brown hair sway. Hitomi was still stiff from the night before. Amazingly, her wounds had been minor, considering how much pain she had felt. Was it just luck.....?she asked herself Or did Varie really mean what she had said? But why would she do that? She wasn't of much importance, except for the fact that she had a six year old son alone on Earth and, well, Allen. None of it made sense, and thinking about it made her head hurt more than it already was hurting, so she gave up in trying to figure it out. "Hitomi, why did you come back to Gaea?" Celena asked suddenly. A few moments passed before she answered "I guess because I wanted to see Van again....." "Oh." Celena mumbled, knowing that she shouldn't dig any deeper. But it just kept nagging at her. Finally, she asked "Do you still love him?" "No." Hitomi's reply was sudden, and she was suprised. Her tone changed though as she continued "I love Allen." It wasn't forcefull, or spur of the moment to quit Celena from pestering her any further. She sounded happy again, the grief from her return was gone, and replaced by content. The sudden clattering of horse-hooves from the front of the large sea-front house interupted their conversation. Celena jumped up and ran through the gate, just as her brother was entering. But it seemed as though she had expected it, and she jumped into his arms envelloping him with a warm hug. He laughed, gazing past his sister to lock gazes with Hitomi. His face shone and he smiled. In turn she smiled back, blushing slightly. "Celena, on my way back, I met up with the boy's. Adrien told me to ask you if you would honour him in a trip to Fanelia. His whole family is going, since that's where he was born. He wanted you to come badly, so I told him I would ask." Allen said, his clear blue eyes flicking back to his sister. An almost girlish squeel escaped her, and she responded "Well tommorow you can tell him that I would love to come." But Allen's smile faded. "I'm not going to see the guys until next week. I told Eries a while ago I needed some time off, so she gave it to me. You're going to have to tell him yourself." "Ok." she said, bounding off towards the stables. Allen sighed and sauntered over to the bench where Hitomi sat. "I swear." he groaned "I think all that time being Dilandau has caught up with her. So now she living the years of childhood she never had. I mean she's almost as old as you, and your....?" "Twenty-seven." she said, finishing his sentence for him. "And are you saying that I'm old?" His eyes opened wide "Of course not. Considering how old I am, you're young." "Oh Allen your thirty-three!" she laughed, punching him in the shoulder playfully. He started lauging too, wraping his arm around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Van paced nervously in front of two large oak doors. He was in the pallace of Gwynir Wynd in Gerravia, waiting for Arra to finish talking with her father and mother. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying, but only the slightest muffled sound eminated from the doors. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Arra walked out, closing them softly behind her. "My father agree's to your proposal." she said, eyes never leaving Van's. "But, he told me there's something else he needs to discuss with you, besides the treaty." "What?" Van asked, taking Arra's hand in his. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." she replied, almost looking afraid. "I'd better go in. It could be important." he murmured, letting go of Arra's hand. Slowly he opened the doors and walked in. The moment he did, the breath was knoced out of him. The room was beautifull. A large red carpet stretched out in front of him which met up with the huge bay windows that were as high as ceiling to floor. On either side of the red carpet, blue marble floor shone from the sun filtering through the windows. On right and left, at the end of the room, more bay windows were stationed. With beautifull tapestries of the finest silk hanging down in front of them. Looking up, Van saw that above, there were several more floors which arced up into a dome. An extravigant mural was painted on the dome, of angel's flying in long flowing robes of gold. It was breathtaking, and Van not dared to speak. Afraid of breaking the serene aura of the room around him. It was then, that he noticed that a man, supposedly Arra's father was standing at the far end of the room, back turned, looking out the windows onto Gwynir Wynd. It was he who broke the silence in a horribly utter way "Ah yes, King Van deFanel. At last we meet. It was unfortunate that we never met at your wedding, to my daughter Arra. I was attending to more important matters." his voice was cold, almost sinister. Even more a malice tone than Paillarh, his high priest. Van's skin crawled, hearing it. It almost seemed impossible to him, that his beautifull and caring wife could've come from such a maolevelent father. Perhaps this horrible man's wife was the one of kindness and love. But perhaps not. Suddenly, he turned to face Van and said "Tell me. Where is the girl from the Mystic Moon? The one they call Hitomi Kanzaki." his stomach lurched at her name, and tears almost flooded his eyes. He didn't answer though, he just continued to stare into his cold eyes. "You will tell me." the King hissed, taking a step forward "Or I, Zander deGravf, will find out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Mystic Moon hung low in the sky, just after twilight. And it's glow cast an eerie reflection on the water. The waves crashed up against the large rocks on the shore, and as Hitomi walked by slowly, the spray tickled her face. She stopped suddenly, looking out over the great expanse stretching outward and couldn't help but feel very small, then sighed and sat down on one of the larger rocks, feeling the surf lick at her feet as it crashed in again sending more spray in all directions. She hugged her legs and rocked back and forth slowly, not feeling the least bit tired considering how late it was. Letting one hand go she brushed the water with her fingertips, the cold biting into her skin. The urge to spread her wings was overwhelming. To just soar over the water and into the night sky, to dance along the stars and never have to worry about anything ever again. But Hitomi knew it was impossible to just fly away and leave all her problems and conflicts behind. Even with her new relationship, the happiness didn't overshadow the overwhelming sense of unease, of foreboding that wouldn't leave her. Just being on Gaea, being happy didn't seem to fit. There had to have been a purpose for her being sent back other than the yearning for Van. There was a reason, and Hitomi knew it. But she couldn't seem to figure it out, why she was here. Maybe it's something in what Varie said.....she thought to herself, standing up. Finally spreading her white wings, feeling the soft plumage shoot out of her back, another wave crashed against the rock. She folded her hands in prayer and turned towardst he Mystic Moon, eyes closed, and said "Please, just tell me why I'm here. Maybe knowing it will put my fears to rest......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen watched breathlessly by his window, trying to remind himself that what he was seeing was real. "She's so beautifull....." he whispered, to no one inparticular. He was alone in his third floor study, sitting on the window seat, gazing onto the shore where Hitomi stood hands folded in prayer. The tide crashed in again, and the spray was illuminated by the waning moon above. He couldn't seem to take his eyes from her. It was a sight to behold, almost magical. It seemed as though every moment he watched, the stronger his love towards her grew. Allen almost cried, knowing that this beautifull woman before him whom he loved, actually loved him back. It was like a dream that he never wanted to awaken from. The night was silent except for the waves on the shore below, and he almost cried out to her, but feared in breaking the serene silence. It was too perfect, he had never imagined things would ever work out the way they had. He had always believed that Hitomi and Van were soul mates, their love so strong it could overcome even time itself. "But I guess the distance proved them wrong." he thought aloud. And it had, they had grown apart, started new lives and forgotten about eachother. It had been too long, too long now to ever start over. The door behind him clicked open and he turned to see Celena standing in the doorway. "I'm going over to Adrien's place for tonight. I'll be back sometime around mid-day tommorow." she said, smiling sweetly. "Ok." Allen muttered, grinning back at her. "Bye..."Celena closed the door, and again the only sound was the waves crashing against the rocks and the muffled pattering of his sisters feet as she went down the stairs. He turned back to the window and gasped a little. Hitomi wasn't by the shore anymore. He could see her slowly fading foot-steps in the sand as she returned to the house. A sudden gust of wind blew into the open window and the curtains billowed in the breeze. Allen closed them, as the cold wind was making him shiver. He stood up from his seat and walked toward the door, starting to open it. But he was stopped in mid gesture as he heard a small 'tap tap' coming fromt he closed window behind him. Turning he saw Hitomi floating, wings outstretched, smiling at him. He laughed a little, then walked back to open them again. When he did, she flew in, many feathers askew and sat gracefully on the window seat. Allen sat down beside her and grasped her hand. "I was watching you." he murmured, gazing into her eyes. "I know." Hitomi replied, smiling again. She kissed him lightly, then leaned against his shoulder, letting her eye-lids droop. Allen sighed, then shifted his position so his back was against the wall, laying Hitomi in his lap. Then closed his eyes too and let sleep overpower him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi shot up, drenched in sweat, feeling the cold breeze from the open window brushing against her neck. The vision, still vivid in her mind, sent shivers down her spine. Van was in trouble. 


	6. I Won't Leave You

Love In Blue Eyes  
  
Part One: Altered Destiny  
  
Chapter 6: I Won't Leave You  
  
  
  
  
  
The last thing Van remembered was Zander's dark green eyes, and hearing Arra scream. Then in moments, all was darkness. He wasn't exactly sure where he was lying, when his consciousness was regained. The floor was hard and damp, and a putrid smell invaded his nostrils. His head throbbed, where supposedly Zander had hit him, with what he did not know. Opening his eyes seemed like an option, but for some reason Van felt extremely tired and his eye-lids were heavy. Every so often, what he thought must be water would drip from the ceiling, and splash on his arm. It didn't smell like water, and Van didn't want to find out what it really was. Suddenly, he heard a door open somewhere in the room, which seemed somehow high above him. There were muffled voices of what Van thought were possibly two men, and the clank of metal signified they were coming down towards him. "Get up!" he heard one man say, suddenly much closer than before. Then there was lancing pain in his side, and he could feel blood starting to drip down his skin. "Get up!!" they yelled again, as they stabbed him once more. This time it was much harder, and Van cried out in pain. He could hear the other man start to laugh as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He grit his teeth together in silent retaliation, but still didn't move nor speak. The first man growled in anger as Van felt him pick his stiff body up. But he wasn't expecting what happened next, as the man thrusted him against the wall. His eyes shot open in pain as his head hit the hard surface with a deafening 'crunch'. Van slid to the ground, his back against the wall, clutching the open wound as his vision started to haze. He could feel the warm blood pouring over his hands and matting his hair into sticky clumps. The two men started laughing again, then walked over to him and grabbed his arms, then dragged him across the ground towards the now visible staircase ahead of them. They stopped at the first step and jerked his arms, motioning him to stand up, or they would pull him up the stairs instead. Van didn't move. His energy was draining fast, and he could barely keep his eyes open. "Stand up you piece of shit!" the one to his left shouted. He had no choice to obey, or he knew he would face even more pain. Dragging his feet in front of him, he stood, though still needing the assitance of the men. His legs felt like jelly, and he trembled violently, but still went on, up the menacingly high staircase. When they reached the top, he almost collapsed, but was thrown through the doorway infront of him by the two. Van closed his eyes as he lay on the ground, excepting the consciousness that was leaving him as the blood from his head and side still poured and his vision swam. But again, he was pulled to his feet by what he thought was a new man by the scruff of his shirt. "Ah yes, King Fanel. Now that you're awake we can continue our conversation. That was very rude of you by fainting like that. It's not proper to do so infront of your superiors." Van recognized the voice almost right away. "Zander." he choked, his throat parched "What do you want with me?" "All I want is for you to tell me where Hitomi Kanzaki is. If you do I will leave you be." he replied in his cold, hissing voice. "Never!" Van shouted back, as he broke into a coughing fit. "Ah ah ah....." he said wagging his finger. "I wouldn't say that." Zander turned, with the swirl of his cloak, to reaveal Arra, hands tied and gagged sitting in the corner of the room with a knife to her throat. "You would kill your own daugher?!" Van yelled, wanting to strangle the man holding him captive. "I would if I had to." The king replied "If it was nessicary." Van's heart wrenched as he saw Arra break into tears after hearing her fathers answer. "Never." he said, is fists clenching in silent rage. He heard his wife's muffled scream, but didn't dare to look.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zander growled in frustration and thrusted Van to the ground. He tore the younger man's shirt off and unsheathed his small dagger. Pinning Van down, he sliced along his back, letting the blood flow. Van screamed in pain, and writhed about, trying to break free. But Zander held firm, and again he sliced along the exposed skin, this time considerably deeper. Van screamed again and he could see tears streaming down his face. "You will tell me!!" he yelled, this time shoving the dagger into Van's back. He could hear Arra's scream mixed with the younger king's own laments, and he laughed in his enjoyment, hearing the two. Zander signaled the guard holding his daughter to begin to torture her aswell. The man threw the young woman to the ground, and began to do the same as his king, slicing along her now exposed back. "Please stop!!" Van finally screamed, as he heard his wife's pain. "I will tell you!!" Zander shot a deadly glance at the man, who emediately stopped, though he did not draw the dagger from Van's back. The room was silent except for Arra's muffled sobs, and the quiet snickering from the men by the doors. "She's in Asturia, with Allen...." Van whispered, before fainting from loss of blood. Arra began to cry even louder, and her body trembled with pain. "Take him back to his cell." Zander said motioning to the younger king. "Leave my daughter here. I now have all the information I need. My plan will soon be in action. It is almost time....." he trailed off, then started laughing as he walked back to the window and began to survey his country once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi ran downt the stairs, heart pounding wildly. Even now, early morning, she could not shake the vision from her head. It's horrible, vivid pictures still there, and that laughter again. Van was dying, she could sense it. The vision showed her it. His blood spilled on the floor, a woman's scream, and again, the laughter, in all it infinite malice and evil. "Hitomi.....!" Allen's yell floated down after her, and soon she heard him running behind her into the stables in the crisp morning air. "Hitomi!" he grabbed her arm, halting her frantic sprinting "What's wrong? Where are you going?" his clear blue eyes searched hers, hoping to find an answer "I had a vision." she whispered in fear, almost breaking into tears. He breathed in sharply, his grip tightening. "Of what?" he asked, the fear clearly showing in his own voice too. "It's Van. He's in trouble." she replied. Allen let go of her and dashed into the stables. He didn't need to ask anything more. Reapearing, he rode a black stallion, then with a nudge of his heels, he was galloping down the hill. Hitomi spread her wings and flew after him, wind buffeting her hair. She soared higher, bringing the vision back to her, needing to know where Van was. The blood......the laughter.....and then the scream......It was Arra's scream. Hitomi didn't know how, but she could tell it was her. But how did that help? "Maybe Allen will know...." she said to herself, descending towards his small figure racing over the countryside, ever so slowly moving away from Asturia. "Allen!" she called "Stop!" He pulled back on the reins and halted his horse. Hitomi landed gracefully beside him "Where is Arra from?" she asked, suddenly feeling the pull of exhaustion already. "Gerravia." he replied instantly. "It's incredibly close to Fanelia. About five days ride from here." Hitomi's brow furrowed "That's too long." she murmured "We need to get there faster." "We can't." he said "There's no other way." "But Allen!" she yelled, tears glistening in her eyes "If we don't get there soon, Van is going to die! I can't let that happen!" "Hitomi, there's nothing I can do." Allen sighed "We just have to get there as fast as we can. That's all we can do for him." Hitomi bit her lip. He was right. It was a five day ride from where they were. And that was if they didn't stop to rest. "We'll fly there." she said suddenly. "You don't know how long it'll take if we fly. It might be faster." Allen's eyes widened "Hitomi, you can't carry me! I'm too heavy. We'll get nowhere!" But she just ignored him. "I didn't say that I would carry you. You're going to fly with me." She reached over and unsheathed his sword, cutting her wrist. "Hitomi what do you mean? What are you doing.....?" he was interupted as she grabbed his wrist in turn, slicing a gash in it. "Hitomi.....!" Again he was cut off. Hitomi rubbed his wrist across hers, combining their blood, just as Van had done. Then releasing him, she tore some cloth from her dress and wrapped it over his wound. "Allen." she said firmly, eyes locked with his. "Show me the gift I have given you.'' His eyes widened, as he realized what she had done. Closing them slowly, he concentrated hard. Then all at once, he felt his back bone shift and shoulders crack. And the wings came shooting out of his back, tearing his shirt to shreds. Extending them as far as they would go, he took Hitomi's hand in his, then soared into the sky. Bringing her close to him, he whispered "Thank you....." then kissed her pationately, as they circled into the heavenes.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Van awoke, he couldn't register anything except for the frantic reeling of blurred images passing through his head. It was a while before he realized that his eyes were open, and the images were real. Moaning, he tried to lift his arm, wanting it to cover the still open wound in his skull, but found he had no strength. Not even enough to close his blood encrusted eyelids. Van sighed, a strange rattling noise, like rocks passing through his lungs. Inhaling, a sharp stabbing pain jolted across his chest. Ribs....must be broken.. he though to himself, but wasn't suprised by the fact that even thinking was a slow and sluggish manner, which caused his aching head to throb even more. I can't believe.... I'm...still..alive. It quite baffled Van, to know he was still alive, still breathing, still thinking, after his horrible ordeal. But even that wouldn't last long. There was no one to save him. He would die alone, in his wretched cell. Breathing in the horrible stench, and feeling the strange water constantly drip on his arm. But no...I can't leave Arra alone. She can't die alone like I will. I have to live. But even his will to stay alive, even at his highest potential, couldn't, and wouldn't save him from death. I can't believe it's going to end like this.... Suddenly, he was thrown violently from his thoughts, as images flashed before his eyes. They weren't real. Van couldn't think clearly, the bright colours and shapes were reeling across like a streaming blur. But then it slowed down, and Van realized he wasn't in his cell anymore. "But how is this possible?" he asked himself, and was suprised to find he had the strength to speak. Van's heart almost stopped when he finally knew what was happening "A vision....? Like Hitomi?" Then the images were there again, except he could see them clearly. He was standing on a plateau above a sloping field. The sun was shining so brightly, he had to shield his eyes. But looking off to his right, there was the sun, just above a range of mountains. "Then what is that?" His question was answered almost instantly. The light, which he had first suspected as the sun, was moving towards him, and slowly, two figures were begining to distingush themselves. A woman and a man, Draconians. The white wings were unmistakable. But still, Van couldn't make out who they were. Though at the same time, they might be people he didn't know. And then, all of a sudden, they were clear, and the breath caught in his throat. "Hitomi.....Allen..." They were holding hands, their faces stone with concentration. Hitomi was calling something to him, but it was so faint, he couldn't be sure whether she was saying anything at all. But sure enough, it became clear, like their images "Van! We're here!" And in less than a second, he was hurtled back to the disgusting cell where he'd been moments earlier. Sweat was pouring down his face, and his hands felt damp and clammy. "No wonder Hitomi was always so distraught after visions..." he muttered, trying to ignore his still throbbing head. He sat still for a moment, pondering the vision he had just witnessed, not sure whether to ignore it, or act upon it. If what Hitomi had said was true, somehow her and Allen found out about his incident, and were coming to save him. "But how is that possible?" It didn't make much sense. There was no one in Gerravia who knew what had happened, except for himself, Arra, Zander and the guards. There was no way...unless.... Suddenly, Van was rudely thrown from his thoughts, when the two guards from earlier burst through the dungeon doors. They began to run down the stairs, their faces white with fear, but were stopped when a sword came whizzing through the entrance, embedding itself in the slower man's skull. The now dead body slumped to the ground, knocking the other guard off balance. His arms flailed in the air for a second, searching hopelessly for something to steady himself with, but found nothing, and fell down the rest of the way with a deafening crack when he hit the bottom. Van cringed at the sound, hoping whatever had killed the two wasn't coming for him. Murmured voices on either side of Van's cell confirmed the other prisoners had witnessed the event, and now were stunned with awe. Van peered through the cell bars, hoping to get a glance at whoever was about to step through the doorway, and his heart almost stopped when he caught sight of the emblem on the sword's hilt. It was Allen's sword. A strangled gasp escaped his lips as he staggered backwards, eyes wide with disbelief. "No, no it can't be..." he said, once he had regained his voice. But his thoughts were confirmed when two figures appeared, and began to slowly descend the stairway. "Van....? Van?" It was at least ten seconds before he registered the frantic calling of his name. And when he heard it, he couldn't believe it. Opening his mouth to respond, he was cut off "Van are you here?" It was Allen's voice this time, and it was much closer. Obviously, they had reached the bottom and were now checking all the cells "I..I'm here." Van replied, though he could barely hear himself. There was no way they would've even noticed it "I'm here." he said again, considerably louder this time. There was a woman's gasp, and in a fraction of a second, Hitomi was clutcing the bars of his entrapment, tears spilling down her face. "Van you're alive!" she cried. A moment later, Allen was by her side, and he exhaled deeply with relief when he saw Van's face. "I'm so glad we got here in time." he sighed, smiling. Van smiled back "Thank-you for rescuing me. But the guards you killed have the keys. You'd better get me out of here before they're realized missing." he said, pointing to the dead bodies. Allen nodded, then jogged over, feeling about their jackets for the keys. He found them quickly, then returned to the cell and unlocked it, helping Van to his feet. "You're injured very badly. What did they do to you?" he asked, holding him steady. "It's a long story, but we have to get out of here now." Van replied. Hitomi took his other side, still speechless. Her face was still wet with tears, but their flow had ceased. "Hitomi." Van said suddenly "There are many guards around here. If we're caught, just leave me. I'll be too much of a burden. You and Allen escape, it will be better that way." Hitomi gasped, turning her head to face him eye to eye "What are you talking about?" she whispered "We came here to save you. We will either live together, or die together. I won't leave you behind." "But Hitomi, listen to me...." he was interupted by a yell of suprise by Allen. He cried out in frustration when he spotted Zander and at least twenty guards, blocking the exit. "So, Van deFanel." came his cold, merciless voice which made Van cringe with hate "You thought you'd escape with your friends. It doesn't matter to me whether you or the Knight get away, all I want is the Kanzaki girl. And it seems you have led her into my grasp. Well done." Van yelled in anger, trying to stand on his own, but his body proved much too weak, and he fell back into Allen and Hitomi's arms. Gritting his teeth, he bit back the urge to cry. "Get Hitomi out of here Allen." he hissed "She's the one they want, not me." Allen wavered a moment, looking to Hitomi for help "I can't leave you here Van. That's against my honor as a Knight." he replied, unsheathing his sword carefully "Your honor is bull, Allen." he said harshly "One day, you're going to die because of that." Zander and his men were approaching quickly, their swords at the ready, and still neither of the trio were moving. "Allen, if you truely love Hitomi, you'll do this for her." Van said again, this time shoving him a little. Again he faltered "Just do it Allen!!" he yelled, then the guards were on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gerravian men wasted no time. While the first wave kept Allen busy, the second and third grabbed Hitomi, tying her hands together and gagging her with cloth firmly tied around her mouth. Van tried to stop them, but to his fury, was barely unable to stand, let alone fight with a heavy metal sword. "We've got the girl!" Zander yelled "Kill the other two and meet me in the hall!" Hitomi struggled in his grasp, wriggling about just enough to lower the gag. "Allen get out of here!" she screamed franticly "Take Van with you!" Allen nodded quickly, hoisting Van up. "Stop it Allen!" Van hissed "We can't leave Hitomi, we have to save her!" Allen firmly grasped his shoulders, looking at him eye to eye "No Van. We have to escape now. All our efforts will be wasted if we're killed. And besides, you are in no condition to fight. We will come back, but not now." Van looked back at him, as if he were about to retort. But again Hitomi yelled "Van please! Leave! Get away!" Van sighed in defeat "Alright, let's move." then with Allen's help, made their way to the exit with the guards not far behind. But to their dismay, the exit was blocked, there was no way they could escape. Van searched his mind for another way out, but there was no other place they could go. Suddenly, he remembered something "Allen, take us to the main hall. The only way we can escape is if we shatter the windows there and you fly us to the ground. There's no other alternative." Without replying, the knight rushed them to the main hall. Luckily, there was no one there except for a few servants cleaning. "Brace yourself!!" Allen yelled, as he sprinted towards the window. Van clamped his eyes shut, forcing all his weight into breaking he glass. He could hear a woman scream, then the glass, splintering under the impact. Then there was nothing but the wailing of wind as they plummeted towards the ground. In a breif second, Van didn't think Allen could carry them, but he was reassured when the wailing subsided to a dull roar. And when he opened his eyes, he saw white feathers floating past him, and the ground was slowly coming to meet them. He almost cried out in joy, but it was caught in his throat as he remembered Hitomi struggling under Zander's grasp. He had no idea what the evil man was going to do with her. But he knew there was nothing they could do now, until he was successfully healed.When they reached ground, he felt Allen's grip loosen on him, and he slumped to the ground in sheer relief. Looking behind him, he saw the knight lying on the grass, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tried hard not to pass out. There were a few gashes in his skin which were steadily weilding blood, staining his shreded white shirt. Van sighed in relief, noticing Allen's wings were gone. The last thing they needed now was more attention then they already had attracted.  
  
  
  
Allen sat up, tenderly feeling a wound in his arm. He sighed, tying a shred of his shirt around it to stop the bleeding, then noticed Van lying unconscious beside him 


	7. The Seventh Verse

Love In Blue Eyes  
  
Part Two: A Boy's Tale  
  
Chapter Seven: The Seventh Verse  
  
Note: This chapter and the rest of Part Two takes place just after Hitomi left Earth. Long before she is captured in Gerravia. Also, Part Two focus' on Gavin, and the search for his mother, and realizing his own destiny. In Part Three, the main story will resume, ending this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears spilled down Gavin's cheeks as he sat silently in his classroom. He kept brushing them away, but more came. No one had noticed yet, which he was thankfull for, but soon his teacher would turn around and he would be exposed. The last week was nothing but a blur for Gavin. After seeing his mother return to the place called Gaea, he had somehow stumbled listlessly to his friend Ida's home, showing up on their front steps teary- eyed and hungry. Of course he had lied about Hitomi's dissapearance. There was no way Mrs.Yomori would've believed him if he had told the truth. He simply said that when he had gotten home, she wasn't there, and that all her things were gone. Mrs.Yomori bought the lie, thinking she had had another breakdown, and welcomed Gavin with open arms, saying she would take care of him until his mother returned to her senses. But no matter how many times Gavin told himself she would return to him, he somehow believed she wouldn't. He knew that if she hadn't gone, she would've never been able to return to Gaea, so it had been her only chance for happiness again. "I'll be ok..." he murmured softly "Maybe someday I'll go to Gaea...." Suddenly, his teacher, Miss.Kenai turned around, immediately spotting his tears. "Gavin what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down beside his desk. "Nothing.." he muttered in return, averting her gaze. Miss. Kenai frowned, wiping some away. "It has to be something. Otherwise you wouldn't be crying. Now tell me, what's bothering you?" Some of the other children began to snicker, pointing at him and whispering things to one another. Gavin blushed, sticking his tongue out at them. "I told you it's nothing" he said again, louder this time. "Please stop questioning me. It's very rude. Anyway, I was just thinking about a movie I watched last night called Old Yeller, it was very sad. That's all. Now please leave me alone." Miss Kenai sighed, wiping the last of his tears away. "Ok Gavin." she said, her blue eyes still questioning him. Gavin turned away, continuing with his work, trying to ignore all his friends' gazes on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The school bell rang, it's clanging reverberating in his ears. The other children bustled from the classroom, in a hurry to start their weekends. Gavin however, walked slowly, wishing he didn't have to walk home in the rain. Home, how could he call it home when he didn't belong there? But he had no other alternative. It was either that, or nothing. A silent anger began to build inside of him as he shuffled along the wet sidewalk. How could his mother live in Gaea if it wasn't her home? It didn't seem fair. That she could call that faraway place home and be happy, while he couldn't even smile, waiting for her to return to him, to the place where she was meant to be. Angrily, he kicked the fence beside him, hoping it would make him feel at least a little better. The only thing he recieved was a sharp pain in his foot, and the forever dull greif that followed him like a cloud. A car sped by, sloshing him with muddy water, and Gavin burst into tears. Why was this happening? Why did you leave me mommie? It hurt so much to think about her. To know that with the belief she would return, there was the bigger disbelief that wouldn't leave. Though to Gavin, it seemed like her his was a double edged sword. If she stayed in Gaea, she would be happy, but he would not. It she returned to Earth, he would be happy, but she would not. "Why did she have to even go there in the first place?" he cried, shuddering in the strange summer cold."Why did she have to fall in love?" He kicked the fence again, then slumped to the ground sobbing into his hands. "Mommie please come back!" The rain kept spashing on his rain coat, and he kept crying. "Mommie please!" Suddenly, the rain stopped, and Gavin opened his tear stained eyes. His gasped in shock, a bright light hurting his eyes. A warm sensation tickled his face, and he realized with fear that he was leaving the ground, already a few feet off the sidewalk. It's like before... Gavin racked his brain for a different answer, but there was none. Again he gasped, as he was jerked upward, suddenly going much faster. He saw the Earth underneath him, then all was black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gavin awoke suddenly, his face drenched with sweat. Fear welled up inside of him, as he tried to remember what had happened. But he couldn't seem to, until it all came back in a mad rush. I'm in Gaea...I can't believe it. It took a few moments before he realized he was in a bed. His heart sank. "It was just a dream...." he whispered, tears stinging his eyes and bluring his sight. "I'm still at Ida's house....in the spare room.....with no twin moon hanging in the sky..." A giant black hole of despair welled up inside of him, unlike any sorrow he had ever felt. That was my only chance....and it was a dream!....The tears began to spill down his face, though he didn't bother wiping them away. I'll never see my mommie again.....A broken sob escaped his lips, rattling in his dry throat that echoed in the vast silence. He gave in, letting the tears come, and began to cry, not caring whether or not Mrs.Yomori would come in to see what was wrong. His fists chenched the sheets, the rough woolen texture rubbing harshly against his gentle skin. As if it had never happened, Gavin stopped crying emediately. Ida's sheets weren't made of wool. In a flury, he wiped his wet face and jumped down from the bed, scurrying towards the window and pulling back the curtains, almost ripping them off in his excitement. The moon's light filtered into the room, casting a milky light over the floor. There were two moons. Gavin almost shrieked in joy as more tears spilled down his cheeks. I'm here!...I'm here!...I'm here!...He could barely believe it. He was actually in Gaea. But how...The door to his immediate right burst open, and a woman ran through, her face etched with worry in the moons' light. Gavin stared at her as she combed the room. She must've heard him crying. "Excuse me." he whispered. Her head shot around, and she noticed him standing confused by the window. Without a word, she ran to his side and embraced him, stroking his head softly "Why were you crying?" she asked, her young voice soothing. "I....I don't know." Gavin lied, deciding not to tell the maid the real reason. "Who are you?" he asked, moving away from her a little. She smiled sweetly "My name is Bryn. But who are you, my mysterious little boy? We found you just outside of Freid, caked in mud and out like a light. What happened?" Gavin blinked a few times before answering "I'm not quite sure myself. But if you want my name, it's Gavin." Bryn stood up, reaching out for his hand. "Well Gavin, since you're awake, and nothing seems to be the problem, why don't we go downstairs. You can meet the Duke if you want. It's actually not that late. Duke Chid will just be finishing his meetings, and I'm sure he would love to meet you...." She continued to talk, but Gavin tuned out. Duke Chid....isn't he that little boy who was Allen Schezar's illegitimate son? Of course, now he's much older than I am....probably somewhere around seventeen......"Gavin?" Bryn's soft voice interupted his thoughts, and he was slightly miffed. "Here we are." she chimed, gesturing to the large oak doors infront of them. Gavin looked for only a moment, then stepped forward "Are we going in then?" he asked sweetly, trying to mask his rudeness. He really didn't want to hurt Bryn. She was very kind, but also a bit annoying. She seemed to not notice though, and nodded, turning the knob and opening the doors. They opened up into a large, rectangular throne room. Dozens of monks, clad in yellow brown togas, lined the long red carpet that stretched to the very end of the room, where a giant, brown skinned man sat cross-legged beside a considerably younger boy who indeed looked around the age of seventeen as Gavin had guessed. The boy had a little less than shoulder length light blonde hair, and slightly tanned skin. His striking blue eyes caught Gavin's attention though. They were looking all looking at him as he entered, but the Duke's eyes seemed to gaze right through him, making Gavin shiver. "Excuse me if I have interupted" Bryn said, smiling at Chid "But the young boy we rescued last night wishes to see you." Chid smiled in return, unfolding his legs and bounding down to greet Bryn, blue eyes sparkling, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Breaking the embrace he looked down at Gavin and grinned. "So, you're the mysterious boy from the woods." he laughed, crouching down to Gavin's level "Tell me your story. Do you remember anything?" Gavin thought for a moment Should I tell him......he knew my mother..right? Maybe he'll understand. Maybe he'll help me find her.... "Do you remember meeting a girl named Hitomi Kanzaki twelve years ago?" he asked, deciding he'd better make sure whether or not Chid knew about her. The Duke started, staring at Gavin. His eyes were mixed of sorrow, joy, confusion, and even a little fear "Yes." Chid replied, still staring "Why do you ask?" Gavin swallowed hard "Because she is my mother." he said firmly, returning the stare. Some sort of choking sound came from Chid, and Bryn gasped. "I don't believe it....." the Duke muttered, running his hand through his hair in disbelief. "You're actually Hitomi's son?" "Yes." Gavin answered, standing tall. "Please help me find her." Chid stood back up, his striking blue eyes not leaving Gavin's silver ones. No one spoke for a moment, until the giant man, still sitting, unfolded his legs and approached Gavin. "Tell me." he said, his voice like thunder. "Tell me she is ok." Gavin lowered his eyes "I don't know if she's ok. She left Earth, uh, the Mystic Moon a day ago, and I came after her. Anything could've happened in a day, so I'm not sure." Before the large man could answer, Chid waved him away "Gavin." he said "We have alot of talking to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day went by in a streaming blur for Gavin, and when night came, he fell asleep almost immediately, his talk with the Duke still fresh in his mind. Chid had agreed to help Gavin search for Hitomi, partly out of pity for the young boy, and partly out of his own worry that she might be in danger coming back to Gaea. Alot had changed since her last visit, and there were alot she still didn't know. Anything could happen to her. He had said that Gavin had alot of spirit, and courage, which would help him in the days to come, and possible help Hitomi. Although, whenever Chid tried to become friends with the young boy, or comfort him, Gavin would move away, as though he didn't trust the Duke. Gavin simply didn't want to get to close to anyone he didn't fully know yet. The next day, Chid said he would get him into some of his own sword training, in which Gavin nodded halfheartedly, reluctant to have to learn how to kill someone. Back on Earth, they offered fenceing to some of the older boys, and Gavin decided that he wouldn't ever partake in these events. Watching was enough for him. But now it seemed he had to, so there was no backing out. Sleep tugged at Gavin as he closed his eyes and began to think of better things than swordplay and Dukes. He yawned and stretched his arms, before pulling the covers closer, and slowly drifting into silent slumber, his stomach a knot of worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night he dreamt of fire, of suffocating heat, of screaming, and a figure standing in a smoldering wasteland, calling out his name. It seemed so real that Gavin woke up coughing, and sweat slicked his pale face. The curtains were already drawn back, letting the early morning sun stream though, but Gavin didn't feel the heat of a summers day. Gooseflesh prickled his arms, and he began to shiver, despite the increasing warmth. When Bryn came in to check on him, she almost dead fainted. "Gavin you're as white as a sheet!" she cried, rushing to his bedside and gently placing her cool hand on his forehead. "Oh your burning up!" she cried again, urging him to lie back down and tucking him in tightly. "I d..don't....f..feel..hot." he muttered, teeth chattering. Bryn frowned at him, her face almost as white as his. "Well you are." she said firmly, voice laced with worry, as she plucked a thermomator from her pocket and slipped it into Gavin's mouth. After a minute Bryn removed it and gasped in shock "105!!" she shrieked, and sprinted from the room, entering seconds later with two healers by her side. The moment she saw Gavin again, she fainted, seeing he had at least paled three or four shades lighter than white, so he seemed almost transparent. The two doctors immediately set to work on him, pouring foul tasting liquids down his throat and injecting him with strange substances till Gavin thought he would vomit. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they sat back in chairs, sweat streaming down their faces. "That is all we can do." one said. Bryn had already recovered from her brief unconsciousness and nodded slowly, tears brimming in her eyes. Gavin blinked once, and the room spun. His vision began to blur, and the room started to darken. The last thing he heard was "The medicine should be taking effect......" before passing out. 


End file.
